Veggie Forces
'Veggie Forces '''is an episode of VeggieTales based off of the video game ''Sonic Forces. The Veggies team up when LarryBoy or Larry aren't around to save the day. A lesson in cooperation. Plot Sonic and Tails welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Bob comes out and wonders what Sonic and Tails are doing on the countertop. Larry comes out and says he allowed them to host a show after they requested to a while back. Bob isn't sure how to feel about this. He hopes it doesn't go as disastrous as it did with Jimmy and Jerry. Sonic says not to worry about things because they have a story planned out, which stars all the Veggie cast. Bob is intrigued. Sonic says that their good friend, Vector, had a question for them. Vector says that he has some great ideas for his Chaotix Detective Agency, but his partners, Espio and Charmy, won't give in to them. He's wondering what he should do. Bob thinks Vector is having a problem with cooperation. Tails says that it's luckily the theme of the story. Sonic rolls the film. Something is wrong in Bumblyburg. The city is under attack. The League of Incredible Vegetables is on the case. All of a sudden, all of LarryBoy's past foes come out for a surprise attack. The Fib, the Rumor Weed, the Bad Apple, Dr. Flurry, Rough Randy, The Parody Gang, and Motato are all there. LarryBoy is confused as to how they all got there. They all attack LarryBoy and the League. They are all down. Elsewhere in the city, a bunch of the other Veggies have teamed up to figure out how they're going to save the city without any of the heroes around to save the day. Jimmy personally thinks they are all done for. Jerry agrees. Mr. Nezzer believes they need to call in someone who is willing to take on these strange challengers. That's when Annie comes in with a recruit. It's none other than Joe. Apollo laughs because he thinks that wimpy yellow tomato can really take on a slew of villains. He reminds them that LarryBoy isn't around to help. That's when Madame Blueberry comes running in, informing everyone that LarryBoy and the League are still alive. Apollo thinks that's a load of bologna. That's when Alfred wonders why they all just can't get along and cooperate. Jimmy asks what a cooperate is. Alfred breaks into song about cooperation. Laura thinks she understands this cooperation thing and decides to give it a try. All the Veggies agree. They decide it's time to head out into Bumblyburg and fight off the villains. When they head out, they notice a giant sun heading straight towards the planet. Scooter thinks it's the end of the world. Elsewhere, LarryBoy and the League are escaping prison, where Rough Randy has trapped them. The heroes fight off Randy only to find out he was a fake. This makes S-Cape wonder if all the villains are fakes. LarryBoy decides it's time to find out. They fight off the others and figure out they are. Back in Bumblyburg, all the heroes return. Everyone is glad to see them again. But they notice it's time to figure out what the cause of the sun coming in closer is. They notice that the real Dr. Flurry is the one behind it all. The Veggies decide it's time to use their cooperation, put it to the test, and take out Dr. Flurry. All their cooperation works. Alfred says that God wants us to all work together and get along with each other, and that He is proud of each and every one of them. LarryBoy knows that there's a lot of cleaning up in the city to do, so he's going to need everyone's cooperation to help pick up the city. Everyone is more than happy to oblige. Bob thinks that was a really great story, and thanks Sonic for sharing. Tails thanks Bob for cooperating with them so they could host a show. Bob didn't even think about the application there, and says he was more than welcome to have them. Knuckles then shows up with a record. Larry thinks it looks familiar. Knuckles wonders what song is on it, and also thinks they should talk about what they learned today. Turns out it was the western version of the song. Knuckles wonders what was with the cowboys. Bob says that in the story, the Veggies learned what it was like to cooperate with on another, even when things didn't seem to be going right. They all settled their differences and worked as a team to accomplish their goals. After QWERTY shows a verse, Sonic and Tails sign off for Bob and Larry. Larry really likes doing these shows with video game adaptions. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Just Cooperate * Fist Bump * Fastest Veggie Alive! (Silly Songs With Larry) * A Job Well Done * What We Have Learned (Western) QWERTY's Verse "Two are better than one because they have a good return for their labor. For if either of them falls, the one will lift up his companion. But woe to the one who falls when there is not another to lift him up. Furthermore, if two lie down together they keep warm, but how can one be warm alone? And if one can overpower him who is alone, two can resist him. A cord of three strands is not quickly torn apart." -Ecclesiastes 4:9-12 Cast * Larry the Cucumber * LarryBoy * Bob the Tomato * Alfred * The Fib * The Rumor Weed * The Bad Apple * Dr. Flurry * Rough Randy * The Parody Gang * Motato * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Jean-Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Percy Pea * Scooter Carrot * Laura Carrot * Annie Onion * Madame blueberry * Apollo * Joe * Petunia Rhubarb * Pa Grape * Ma Grape * The Scallions * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna Trivia * The entire episode is based off of Sonic Forces * Sonic is able to host a show, a request he made in "LarryBoy and the Robo Invasion" * Bob mentions Jimmy and Jerry hosting from "King George and the Ducky" * LarryBoy's past foes from these shows are seen: ** "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" ** "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" ** "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" ** "The League of Incredible Vegetables" ** "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!" ** "LarryBoy and the Parody Gang" * Jimmy asks "What's a cooperate?" as a reference to his line from the ''VeggieTales in the House ''episode "Sorry, We're Closed Today" * Knuckles plays the western version of What We Have Learned from "The Ballad of Little Joe" and "Moe and the Big Exit" * Larry's love for video game adaptations comes from the episode "The Super Odyssey!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song Category:Sonic